The Good Fight
by MaxximumRide666
Summary: Losing Cordelia, losing Connor, taking over Wolfram & Hart... how much good is Angel doing? Is he really helping anybody at all? Things were so much simpler a few years ago, just him, Cordy and Doyle... but Doyle's not gone completely. Oneshot.


**Author Note: I think i'm on a role!! Two stories in two days!! Jeez!! Heh nah, i think most of my stories are gonna be depressing, at least for a while anyway!! But i'ma do my best to get back to my other stories for you guys!! I know i really have neglected them and i'm so sorry!! I'm just finding it hard to get back into them atm!! *sigh* oh well, i'll do it =)**

**Alright, some background info on this story for you all, since it ain't too clear!!  
It's in Angel's POV (which is a first for me, since i've never written a story completely in a guys POV before!! So i wanna know how you all think it went!!) and it's set in the 5th season of Angel, when they've taken over the LA branch of Wolfram & Hart. Angel is feeling 'disconnected' and isn't entirely sure how much good he's actually doing taking over an evil law firm he's spent the last 4 years trying to destroy!!  
If you are a fan of the show (which you all should be!! It seriously rocks and i'm all obsessed once again XD) you will get the quote i use. It's from the character, Doyle who died half way through season one. And the line was the last thing he ever says to Angel, right before he hits him XD but anyway.... yeah, i think that about covers it =) **

**As always a massive thanking you goes to my beta and dude, Lord Jellyfish!! You are totally awesome and keep me writing =) **

**On with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or any of the characters *sigh***

**Angel's POV**

_The good fight, yeah?_

You ever get tired of being the good guy? Of being the one to have to make all the hard decisions? The one who has to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders?

Well I do.

Sometimes it just seems so pointless. Like we're never going to win, no matter how hard we fight, or how many demons we kill, there are always more.

They keep coming and they aren't going to stop. That's the one thing I am certain about.

Evil's been around since the beginning of time.

Since Adam and Eve, and possibly even before then.

_The good fight, yeah?_

I've killed hundreds of demons, saved hundreds of lives, but it just never seems like it's enough.

And I can't help but take it personally.

It's my job, it's who I am, what I do!

I don't have anything else. Not anymore.

But what do you do when someone you trust betrays you?

What do you do when you can't even save the woman you love?

I'm trying, believe me, I am.

But sometimes, it just all seems so… useless.

The fighting, the pain, the heartbreak and the betrayal… is it really worth it?

In the end, what will it really matter?

_The good fight, yeah?_

I lost so many people. So many friends that when I think about it, when I think about how I let them die…

I should've protected them better. Been faster, stronger, smarter…

I should've done… more.

How the hell can I be expected to protect this world and everyone in it, if I can't even save my own friends?

_The good fight, yeah?_

It doesn't matter how many lives I save, how many evil demons I kill… I'll never make up for the things I've done.

There are too many terrible things, crimes I committed, all the people I murdered… how the hell do they expect me to make up for all of it when I have the whole world against me?

Bad guys, good guys, it makes no difference.

Not anymore.

Maybe I should give up after all.

_The good fight, yeah?_

Is that what this is? The good fight?

Because it doesn't always feel that way.

You were the first, Doyle, in a long line.

The first one I let down.

But also the first one to make me truly believe that our cause was worth fighting for, worth dying for.

You gave up everything… no, you gave everything, fighting for it.

The good fight.

I wish you were still here sometimes.

Things were always so simple with you.

Find someone in trouble, save them, kill the evil monster, save the day, celebrate with a drink.

For a long time I never really understood why you celebrated. Okay, so we saved someone, we rid the world of something evil … but we'd just do the exact same thing the next day, and the day after that and the day after that…

But I figured it out.

You celebrated because you could.

Because you were alive.

No.

Not just you.

But us, as well.

Your friends.

_The good fight, yeah?_

Yeah.

But sometimes it's hard to figure out which side is the good side. Which side I should really be fighting on.

And since the whole world's out to screw me over, you can understand why!

You're right, though.

You gave everything; in the end you even gave your life.

For me.

So that I could live.

So that I could keep on doing what's right. Keep on fighting.

_The good fight, yeah?_

The good fight… yeah.

------------------

**Author Note: How was that then? Any good? Heh well i do hope you all liked it!! I've wanted to write a story based on the quote for ages and now i have so yay!! Lol lemmie know what you thought =) in a bit guys**


End file.
